


WTNC Smut Collection

by WitheringFlorals



Series: WTNC Smut [4]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFlorals/pseuds/WitheringFlorals
Summary: smut works for WTNCindividual tags for each work in the notes at the start of each chapter
Relationships: Alkar Cassian/Hunter, Alkar Cassian/Original Female Character(s), August Willenheim/Original Male Character(s), Aurora Woodridge/Hunter, Aurora Woodridge/Original Female Character(s), Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon/Original Character(s), Hunter/August Willenheim, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon, Hunter/Omen Morningstar, Omen Morningstar/Original Female Character(s)
Series: WTNC Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. When You Move - August/Male Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Blow Job
> 
> After a long day at work, the Hunter helps August with some well deserved relaxation.

I’ve just slipped on my robe, getting ready for sleep when they come in.

August stops in the doorway, giving an affectionate but tired smile. I’m quick to pull them into an embrace.

“I’ve missed you, darling,” I tell them.

We’re both kept so busy that I barely see them all day. I hold them tightly against me, burying my face in their neck.

They lean their head against mine, and I hear them sigh.

“The bed’s never looked so inviting,” they admit.

“Busy day?” I ask, as if they’re never not busy.

They cup my face in their soft palm, brushing their thumb along my cheekbone, “I’m home now,” they say, resigned.

Work occupies so much of their mind, I just want to help them relax and get some well deserved sleep.

Arms wrapped around them, our lips brush together, foreheads pressed together. I pull them back, siting on the edge of the bed. They sit on my lap, their hands interlocked behind my back. I run my fingers through their hair, carefully letting it spill loose down their back. Brushing my lips along their neck, one hand begins to unbutton their uniform.

I press a kiss to the base of their throat, and slip their shirt off, running my hands along their bare chest. 

“Alden…” 

I grin up at them, “What? I’m helping you get undressed for bed.”

They close their eyes as they huff a laugh. My hands roam around their back, pulling them closer to me. 

I litter kisses along their jawline, and turn them over, pressing them against the bed. I stretch out, and work my mouth against them.

Straddling them, I carefully undo their pants, and begin tugging them off. August watches me from beneath hooded eyes, a desire-laced smile playing on their lips.

I ghost my fingers along their thighs, and they make a weak noise from the back of their throat.

“I…” they swallow, “I’m pretty tired.” 

Their voice sounds regretful.

I run my fingers along their inner thigh, and smile up at them, “ _You_ don’t need to do a thing. I want to help you relax.”

Colour begins to enter their cheeks, and their lips part.

“You know I won’t say no to that.”

I pull myself up, arms on either side of their head, and lean down to kiss them. With every open mouthed kiss, I draw a weak moan from their lips. Their tongue is hot against my own, and I run mine against their teeth. 

I grip their soft, supple thighs, pulling them closer to the edge of the bed. 

Grabbing a pillow and setting it on the floor, I get on my knees. August’s eyes are sparkling and ignite a spark within me.

I press a hot breathed kiss against their inner thigh, the skin so soft against my lips. 

Their boots are still on, but mostly because I cannot be bothered to unlace them. I have other things I want to do for them first.

I run my fingers from their naval down their length, and wet my lips slowly. Their already hard, and I glance back up at them. Their lips are parted, and they bite their bottom lip.

I lower myself, my breath dancing along their skin.

“I want to make you feel good,” I tell them.

Their smile is beautiful, and I could live off the way they look at me.

“You always do.”

I run my tongue along their cock, tip to base. I take them in my mouth, hollowing my cheeks. Swirling my tongue around, I hear them let out a breathy moan.

I let my lips drag along them, letting my tongue work.

Falling into an easy rhythm of motion, providing suction as I dig my fingers into their thighs. 

“ _Mm…fuck,_ that feels good,” they purr, voice breathy.

I pull back, lips a dark red and slick, I press another kiss against their inner thigh. 

With my fingers, I carefully pull back their foreskin to expose the head. I flick my tongue against it once, before swirling it around there.

Their breath hitches, and they let out a soft moan.

Each noise I can draw from their lips sends a blaze of passion shooting through me.

Drawing back, I let them watch as I stick two of my fingers in my mouth, drawing them out slick.

As I take their cock in my mouth again, engulfed in their wet heat, I use those fingers to rub against their perineum.

“ _M-mmh…_ ”

They try and bite back the moan, but fail to my delight.

I continue my rhythm, running my free hand along their thigh. I have to swallow around their erection, and pull back slightly to do so, and focus my efforts on their head. 

August lets out another husky sigh, their body flushed red and prickling with sweat. They grip the bedsheets beneath them.

“ _Alden…_ ” 

My name has never tasted sweeter than now, coming from their lips in the throes of pleasure.

I twirl my tongue against them, and push in deeper, taking them as far as I can inside my mouth. 

“I-I have to…” they rasp.

I know I could draw this out, make them wait or beg for it. But not tonight. 

I speed up, working my tongue until it aches, quickening my rhythm as I drag my lips along their cock.

Their breath is quickened, panting and desperate. Their skin is alight with heat beneath my fingertips.

I swirl my tongue once more, and they cry out, a sinful noise that I want to hear for the rest of my life. 

Hips bucking, they pour hot into me, and I take it all, hands pressed hard against either side of their hips. 

As they grow still, I carefully pull back, swallowing hard, and I wipe my mouth my the back of my hand.

August is lying there, head pressed against the pillow, long eyelashes fluttering. I smile, and pull myself up to them, taking them in my arms.

“You’re so beautiful,” I tell them, ghosting my fingers along their pink cheeks.

Their smile is something so achingly soft in twists my heart. 

I kiss their forehead, running my fingers through their silky hair. 

They let out another sigh, and they can barely keep their eyes open. I take their hand in my own.

“Get some rest, darling,” I tell them.

Their head sinks into the pillow, and I watch them fondly.

As their breathing evens out, I slip back down and finally unlace their boots, slipping them off and leaving them on the floor. 

Crawling back up, I hold them close to me, their breath whispering along my neck.

Their warm body presses up against mine, and it’s in these quiet moments of peace that I forgive all of the tragedy of my past because it led me to this moment with August. 


	2. How Easy You Are To Need - Alkar/Female Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Cunnilingus, Vaginal Sex, Scratching 
> 
> Distracting her from making dinner, Alkar shows the Hunter how much he missed her.

The snow is starting to melt.

It’s the first thing I notice as I leave home in the morning. It’s an easy thing to spot, considering it was all around me usually when I left the cave in the forest floor.

While the wind still cuts bitter whenever it picks up, the sun is starting to show itself more and more, the grass showing and wet beneath my feet.

The changing seasons just reminds me of how long Omen’s been gone for. Three months, maybe longer. My heart aches for him to return, to be at our side again.

I give a last lingering look down to where I know my Lycan is asleep, barely rousing even as I kissed him goodbye before heading into work. Alkar’s never been a morning person, but I don’t mind. The night’s are ours to enjoy.

When I return home that evening, I half except it to be empty. Alkar does enjoy swinging by the tavern--we both do--but instead I find him waiting for me.

There’s that initial flash of something soft in his eyes, something warm that never fails to draw me in.

But his face quickly twists into that familiar scowl, brow furrowing, “Willenheim keep you late _again_?” 

“It wasn’t them,” I tell him, “I had a few things I wanted to finish up before I could come home.”

“And—” I add, holding up the bag I’m carrying, “I stopped by the grocers, I got a few things for dinner.”

Neither of us are very good cooks, but we’ve been learning together, figuring out this strange and tricky thing called life. It’s better to have someone at my side, even as we both miss our third.

Alkar pries open the bag, scoping out the contents. He gives what I have learned to be a satisfied shrug, pleased with what I’ve brought home.

I set the bag down and let my hair out, and peel off my uniform and sash. 

Glancing up at him while slipping on something more comfortable, I bite my lip, “I am sorry I was late, I didn’t mean to take so long.”

He shrugs, waving me off.

I look him up and down, and I can’t help the grin that tugs at my lips or my desire to tease him, “Did you miss me terribly?” 

Alkar smirks, “Projecting much?”

I take his collar in hand, pulling him close to me, “And if I was? If I told you I could hardly wait to be in your arms again?”

I have to stand on my tiptoes to reach him, but I let my breath ghost against his skin, barely an inch from his lips. His breath catches as I give him a smouldering look, his lips parting.

I can tell how badly he wants to kiss me, but I rest back on my feet, pulling away. 

Grinning at him as his mouth twists as he fights back a smile of his own, I grab my bag of groceries and start sorting out dinner.

“Shit. Just going to leave me hanging like that, huh?”

I glance over my shoulder, conjuring up a coy smile, “Like what?”

He comes over, wrapping his arms around my waist, nestling his chin on my shoulder, his head bumping into mine. 

I grab a bowl and start preparing a few vegetables, even if my focus is waning with the feeling of him wrapped around me. I feel his fluffy tail thump against my leg.

Turning around, I face him, and run my thumb along his chin, and then trace his lips with my finger. I can feel them twitch beneath me as Alkar struggles to keep a straight face.

“I was thinking about you, earlier,” he admits.

“You were?” I raise a brow and smirk, “What kind of thoughts were you having about me?”

“About th-this…”

The stutter comes as I move close to him, leaving just enough space between our lips, but close enough to feel his breath. I bite my lip, and glance up at him. From the weak sound from the back of his throat, I think I better put him out of his misery.

Sinking my fingers into his soft hair, I pull him against me into a messy, crushing kiss. Alkar is all tongue and teeth. His hands wave uselessly at his sides until they find their place on my waist

I run my tongue along his teeth, raking my fingers through his hair.

When we pull apart, I’m breathless. 

My Lycan watches me, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Nipping at his earlobe, I whisper in his ear, “Looks like someone did miss me after all.”

He huffs, and I know I’m right. 

Running my thumb along his jawline, the fact that he’s still holding onto my waist does not go unnoticed, nor how close he’s pressed against me.

Alkar takes my hand, and presses a kiss to the back of it, and keeps holding onto it. His eyes slip down to watch my lips again as I grin.

Indulging him, I press our foreheads and then our lips together. As I roll my tongue over his, we back up until we hit the edge of the bed. I take his collar in hand, and trail my lips down his neck.

Alkar’s hands are eager to slip under my shirt, and I grab his wrists. 

“I’ll unbutton it, I don’t want to sew it up again after you’ve torn it off me,” I tell him, grinning, and begin working on the buttons. 

He smirks, “You like it when I tear it off you.”

“Hm, maybe,” I grin as we both work on getting my top off.

I push him down onto the bed where he goes with such ease for there being so much of him compared to me. I slide my hands between his thighs, and he watches me, lips parted. 

I pause, hands gripping his knees.

“I _was_ in the middle of making dinner,” I point out.

He scoffs, “That can wait.”

Squinting my eyes, I say, “You always fall asleep right after we’re done.”

“I won’t this time.”

I laugh, tugging his pants off, and run my fingers along his legs, “Yeah, right.”

Alkar pulls his shirt off and I splay my hands across his chest as he sits up, hands gripping my hips. 

I climb up and push him back so I’m straddling him, and I push his hair back as his head hits the bed. He presses into my waist, and I rock my hips once. He sucks in a breath, his pupils blown black.

I run my fingers down his sides, grazing my nails along his skin. I trace each scar that litters his body, each dip and curve that makes up him.

Taking his chin in hand, I trace the scar across his face, and stop at his lips, running my fingers against them. He nips at me playfully, making me laugh.

As he sits up, I hook one leg around him, keeping him close. He unlatches my bra and tosses it to the floor, my breasts falling free. I let out a sigh of relief.

“That always feels amazing after a long day,” I grin.

He cups them with both hands, running his thumb along my nipples until the skin there pebbles and they become hard. 

I entwine his hair in my fingers, tugging on it before pushing him closer to me. 

Alkar nips at the skin along my collarbone, before sucking and tugging on the skin until it turns purple and red. He runs his tongue along hollow of my collarbone, before working his way up my neck, tugging at the skin there too.

His hands roam my back, and it’s not long before his nails run along my skin. 

“Harder,” I tell him.

Fresh scratches leave the many that litter my back from his handiwork, as I arc into it. 

My body feels hot all over as I sink my fingers into his hair. I trace a finger against the edge of his ears, his wolf ones, and it flicks under my touch. His cheeks darken, and I grin.

His hands slip down the waistband of my pants tugging them off. I lie down, pressed against the warm sheets of our bed, spreading my legs for him. 

Alkar’s always had a sharp tongue, but it’s delightfully smooth and well versed as he puts it to good use. The ways he works it inside of my makes my head spin.

“ _Mm, more,_ ” I moan.

His laps his tongue against my clit, fingers raking down my thighs. 

I grip his hair, arching my back, fighting back that moans that threaten to spill from my lips.

“You’re doing so good,” I praise, “I love the way you feel inside of me.”

He continues his work until the only thing I can focus on is him.

He slips a finger inside of me, making me gasp.

“ _Ah-! Fuck_ that feels good, baby,” I melt. 

There’s pressure building up inside of me, a hot coil begging for release. I grip his hair _hard_ as I roll my hips to show him I’m close when I’m too lightheaded to get the words out.

A low groan is torn from me as my body rocks with orgasm, my vision going white as the world comes to a halt. 

I sink back into the bed and to reality, head fuzzy and skin drenched in sweat. Blinking my eyes open, I find Alkar on his knees, his lips red.

“Not bad, wolfy,” I say with a grin.

“Not bad? That’s all I get?” He pouts, but there’s an obvious glint of amusement in his eyes.

Sitting up, I ghost my fingers along his inner wrist, and take his chin with my other hand.

“You’re amazing,” I breathe, “I’d have you for the rest of my life if I could.”

His breath catches in his throat, and I pull him into a kiss, running my tongue along his lips.

As my heart rate slowly begins to return to normal, I run my hands down his bare chest, pressing my forehead against his.

My hand roams downwards, until my fingertips graze his cock.

Alkar makes a weak noise from the back of his throat, and I know how desperate he is for me.

He spreads his legs as I sit on his lap, wrapping my legs around him. I press my fingers hard into his back.

I sink down onto his easily, getting seated. I rock my hips, and he grabs onto my waist.

I continue to buck my hips, falling into a comfortable rhythm. Alkar bites his lip, trying to fight back his moaning.

I dig my fingers into his back, “I want to hear you.”

That gives him all the permission he needs. The sounds of his gasps and whines fill the air of the cave, settling in my heart. 

Hips pounding, a jolt of lightning sparks through me as I hear Alkar _growl._

My thigh muscles have a pleasant ache to them as I work them, my breasts bouncing each time our hips slam together. 

His growls get louder, frantic, and I know that means he’s close. 

I push him back onto the bed, and take his hips in my hand, sliding off of him. Alkar lets out a choked moan, and I am quick to replace the pressure with my hand, and it only takes a few strokes to get him crying out a desperate “ _Fuck!”_ as he comes.

His chest heaving, he sinks back into the bed, melding with the sheets, his eyes half shut in contentment.

I hum low in my throat, and lean over to kiss his cheek, and stroke his soft hair.

He wraps an arm around me, pulling me close to him, burying his head in my chest. 

I stroke his wolf ears, and my heart swells with affection.

Glancing back at the counter, where my abandoned meal prep lies waiting for me.

I try to get up, to slip out of his grasp, but he’s strong, keeping me close.

“ _Mm,_ stay,” he requests.

“Honey, I’m still making dinner,” I protest, but my heart isn’t in it.

His eyes are fully closed, and I hear his soft, sleepy breaths. 

“You told me you wouldn’t fall asleep,” I tease lightly, grinning.

“I lied.”

“I know,” I stroke his hair again, “I’ll wake you up.”

Even though I am hungry, I stay a little while longer wrapped up in his arms in bed. 


	3. All You Have Is Your Fire - Omen/Female Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Cunninlingus, Vaginal Sex, 
> 
> After being stressed from work, Omen has plans to help distract his Hunter.

The fresh, clean air of the forest fills my senses, the fading sunlight passing through the treeline.

I sense he’s behind me even before I can hear him. It’s impossible not to, with how my senses reach out for him. As a Hunter, his demonic presence sets me alight.

His hands wrap around my midsection, and his warmth seeps into my bones.

Being this close to Omen is like sitting in front of a roaring fireplace, the heat washing over you.

His fingers brush down my bare arms, black nails running lighting along my skin.

I feel his chin on my shoulder, and his lips brush against the shell of my ear.

“Come inside,” he beckons, his fingers interlacing with mine.

I nod, and let him take me inside our home, down the stairs that lead to the cave.

The warmth of home settles inside of me, easing the tension that holds tight in my shoulders.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Omen crawls up beside me, resting on his knees. He runs his fingers through my hair, nails scritching along my scalp.

Work has been the only thing on my mind the past few days, and I am in desperate need of a break. There’s been a few too many reports filled with dark news, weighing hard on my mind.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Omen offers, taking my hand in his, tracing my palm with a finger.

Shaking my head, I turn to him, and he gives that gentle smile that never fails to bring a smile to my own lips.

“Then don’t talk,” he tells me, and those sweet lips of his are on mine.

When we break apart, I rest my forehead against his, chasing more, chasing his warmth, his comfort.

He tilts his head back as I drag my lips down the column of his throat, pressing a kiss at the centre of his collar bone. His tail flicks behind him.

As I look up at him, his eyes are down, long lashes brushing against his cheeks, which are coloured a delightful pink.

I take his chin in my hand, running my thumb along his bottom lip. When we kiss again, the tip of his blackened tongue runs along my lips, drawing a needy moan from my lips.

I can feel his warm hands press along the shifting planes of my back through the fabric of my shirt, and it makes me all too aware of how badly I want that off.

As if reading my mind, he grabs the front of my shirt, pulling it apart in an easy motion. His strong hands grip my waist as we fall back onto the bed.

My heartbeat quickens as I feel his leathery tail wrap around my thigh, the end of it flickering, waving around in the air. He squeezes, the pressure comforting.

His tongue flicks out as he wets his lips, and I am desperate to feel his lips on mine. He indulges, and it’s like I need air and kissing him is the only way to breathe again.

Our clothes are quickly strewn across the floor, abandoned. I run my hand along his back, stopping at the root of his tail, tracing my fingers there. He lets out a low groan from the back of his throat, eyelashes fluttering

Raking my fingers through his silken hair, I let it fall loose, the red locks framing his face.

He presses against me, his lips ghosting along my neck, the tip of his tongue dipping into the hollow of my collarbone. My breath catches, and I feel his nails rake along my sides as he moves down, down, down…

When he looks up at me from between my legs, the sight of his long tongue making me tremble. He presses his fingers hard into my thighs, and everything about him is scorching me into cinders.

Omen uses that long, clever tongue to make me gasp and moan, blinding me with stars until I can swear I can see the heavens.

Any thoughts, any worries, anything at all is chased from my mind until he’s the only thing I can think of. He draws me closer and closer to the edge until I am shaking with anticipation, head dizzy with desire.

 _“Omen_ ,” and his name is a plea on my lips.

Sensation builds inside of me before he sends me spilling over the edge, falling apart in his grasp, melting into wildfire.

I close my eyes, pleasure sinking bone deep.

My hands tremble as I feel Omen enter me, reeling at each new touch, every sensation heightened.

Finally able to cut through the fog in my brain, I take his hips in hand, his skin hot enough to almost burn me.

He unravels before my eyes with each moan falling from his lips. The ends of his hair flicker with flame, his eyes darkening. The world seems to shift around us as he growls, a light burning in his chest.

A taste of his power, a peak behind that curtain of glamour. Like standing around an inferno, red hot flames ignited all around me. The smell of smoke and a hearth fill my lungs.

I can always sense Omen when he is near me, the feeling comforting and familiar. And now? I feel him, but _more._ This enormous, otherworldly presence and power that fills the room and beyond.

But never once do I feel afraid.

A deep growl echoes around the room, and I see him shuddering.

“ _Omen_.”

And when I call his name this time, it’s reaching into the beyond, to draw him back to me.

His gaze turns to me is all red and black and gold. It pins me to the spot, and I can’t look away.

His eyes shut, and with another deep growl, and he and the world splinter and come apart.

When I open my eyes again, he’s the Omen I know, although I can still feel that presence flickering on the edge of my senses.

Taking him in my arms, I cup his face in my hand, and he leans into my touch. His skin is soft and warm, and I press a kiss against his forehead.

His tail wraps around my waist in an embrace, and I trace my fingers down his cheek. His eyes are warm brown again.

And my thoughts are still consumed with him.


	4. When I'm Alone With You - Aurora/Female Pledge Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fingering
> 
> Since drinking from the vial, the Hunter’s world has been turned upside down. The only constant is her visits to the Aibek, seeking the company of Aurora.

She’s standing across the room, and doesn’t look at me while I approach slowly. Her gaze is transfixed on the cracking stained glass window, the last rays of sunlight pouring in through the multicoloured panes.

The colours warm her skin, and I am a moth to her flame.

Each passing day, I feel like I’m outdoors in the dead of winter, and aching chill that keeps me confined to my office with a roaring hearth burning.

But these trips to Aurora have become more frequent. She’s started to clean up the Aibek, even as it’s emptier than usual, her brother fleeing with the demons.

When I began visiting her, she would speak of others like her, other worshipers that would follow me. She knows now that’s not why I come to her.

I stop in front of where she stands on the pulpit, her blonde hair cascading down her back. She finally turns to me, her blue eyes bright.

And she says my name as a prayer, falling to her knees, black dress pooling on the ground.

Taking her chin in hand, I tilt her head up, her lips blood red as they curl into a smile. And it’s something _real,_ something _earnest._ Not the twisted smirks I’ve come to know.

I run my thumb along her bottom lip, and she shivers—from the sensation, or from how freezing my touch is, I’m not sure.

Raking my fingers through her hair, tangling her fingers and pulling her closer to me, drawing in her warmth.

I feel her hands against me, every point of contact sending sparks through me. Ever since drinking from the vial, every sense feels stronger. I’m addicted to how she touches me, chasing the way her scent clears my senses.

I can pick her up with such ease, my body growing stronger each passing day. I live for the sinful noise she makes as my lips find her, strong hands holding her up. I take her up the pulpit, pressing her against the stained glass window with enough force that I’m surprised more cracks aren’t added to it.

Her legs wrap around me, her lips working against my neck.

Before my ascension, I had friends, people I cared about. All of them abandoned me, fled before me.

But Aurora stayed, and became something more. Something I never had before.

She’s on her knees again, her dress slipping off. My eyelashes flutter as I feel her warm fingers on my icy skin, and groan as I feel them enter me.

Love is a fool’s word. Something entwined with weakness and vulnerability. Two things I will never experience again.

It’s my body that calls for her, that craves her touch. She awakens a salacious desire in me.

She never recoils when I cup her face, my fingertips red and scratched. Never pulls away from my icy caress.

The way she looks at me, with reverence, as if I’m the only thing worth looking at.

All others cower before me, talk in trembling fear when they think I’m not listening. Aurora is never afraid.

Love pales in comparison to what I have with her. _Trust._

The only one in this wretched world I trust, with my thoughts, with my body.

And she handles that trust well.

Especially now, as she makes my vision swirl, the dancing colours of the stained glass filling my vision, the last warmth of the sun sinking below the horizon.

I take her chin again, looking down at her, and her eyes are brighter than I’ve ever known them to be. The brilliant blue breaks through all the rest of the colours until it’s the only one that matters.


	5. Green and Gold - Finnzra/Non-Binary Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Blow Job, Anal, Vaginal Sex
> 
> The Hunter returns to their partners and gets some help unwinding from their day.

I pull out of the water, droplets running down my skin. The warm water washing away the day, and soothing my aching muscles.

Stepping out of the bathtub, the whole room so luxurious to be amongst catacombs, but it matches well with the rest of Finn’s room.

I dry off, wringing out my hair, the cold flooring beneath me urges me to go faster. Glancing around for my robe, I realize I’ve left it upstairs in the shop. I grab one of Ezra’s instead, a pretty blue that I tie up around my waist.

Back into the candlelit, comfortable room I spend half my days, my gaze falls easily to the two beautiful men waiting for me in bed. 

Being able to come home each day from work to my two partners is something I could never have dreamed of before. It feels like all of my worries wash away at the sight of Finn and Ezra curled up in bed. Ezra is resting his head on Finn’s chest, the vampire’s iron arm wrapped around him, the swirling magic pulsing like a steady heartbeat.

I can’t help but smile, and sit on the edge of the bed, the light robe pooling around my waist. 

Ezra beckons me closer, running his hands through my freshly washed hair. He draws me in, his soft lips brushing against my cheek. 

His fingertips glide down my arm, “Long day at work?” he guesses.

I nod, “Just happy to be home.”

Sinking into the soft bed beneath me, Finn takes my hand, his golden eyes practically glowing in the dim light. 

He takes my chin in hand, and kisses me achingly soft. Eyes closed, I revel in the sensation for a moment.

I try and get settled in bed, the stress of work disappearing with each passing minute. 

Rolling my shoulders back, I crack each one of my joints, wincing at the particularly loud crack from my neck. 

Finn turns me around, and I feel his hands run along my back, and how his fingers begin working into my aching muscles. I let out a low groan of appreciation, practically melting into him. 

Ezra rests on my lap, his clever fingers undoing the tie of the robe, pulling it off of me, baring my skin. Finn’s cold hands work against my back, the massage feeling sinfully good. 

I feel Ezra’s warm touch pressed against my sides, sliding down until they rest on either side of my hips. His forehead presses against mine, his lips hovering less than an inch from mine. I can feel his hot breath against my skin. 

His soft lips meet mine, and the kiss is sweet at first, until he leans in, deepening it. I rake my fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer to me until our bodies are practically seamed together. Tilting his head, hands still in his hair, I work a line down his neck with my lips and tongue. 

I feel Finn’s arms wrap around my midsection, pulling us both against his chest. Ezra withdraws from my lips, and see his freckled cheeks darkened in a blush. Lashes dip down, and his beautiful emerald eyes have me entranced. 

His teeth sink into his plush bottom lip, his fingers pressed into my hipbone. I feel a thrill shoot through me, making me shiver and crave his lips on mine again. My hand sinks into his curly hair as I pull him in for a hungry, desperate kiss.

Finn caresses my sides, running his hands down to my thighs, and his lips brush against the back of my neck. His hands move up, fingers twitching against Ezra’s skin. Ezra gasps lightly against my lips at the sensation of cold hands against his sides.

I kiss the corner of his mouth, and wrap one arm around his back, taking one of his legs in the other, and toss him onto the bed. 

I glance at Finn, who’s grin is decidedly wicked. He takes a moment to hold me tight against him, and lose myself in the kiss. I run my tongue along his fangs, feeling drunk off the taste of him.

Taking a gasping breath, trying to get some air back, I sit on the edge of the bed. Coaxing Ezra over, I run my hands along his soft legs, which spread open under my touch. 

I sink to my knees, leaving a trail of kisses along his inner thigh, holding either side of his hips. 

His breath hitches as Finn pulls him up. He kisses his neck and jawline as Ezra bares his throat for him. There’s a glint of his fangs that just graze his skin. Finn leans him forwards, and Ezra practically whimpers, his hands reaching behind to clutch at Finn as I begin my ministrations. 

Together, Finn and I pull him apart. 

I live for every gasp and breathy moan from our Witch from the way my tongue swirls against him, and how Finn has his back arcing. Heat blossoms between my legs, and I slip one hand between my thighs. 

He grips my hair, _hard,_ and I know he’s close to the edge. I ease up, drawing out his pleasure for a little longer. I take his soft, supple skin of his inner thighs in mouth, and tug and suck on the skin until I leave a littering of markings there.

Finn’s strong hands hold either side of his waist, and I continue to tease him closer and _closer…_

We ride through his climax with him, and I only pull back once I’m sure he’s done, and lick him clean. 

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and press my cheek against his inner thigh, and leave a kiss there. 

Finn runs a hand through his soft curls, and eases him onto the bed. Ezra’s eyes were heavy lidded, his face one of bliss.

There’s an ache between my legs from neglect, and I’m sure I’ll go mad if I don’t do _something_ about it. 

Finn’s fangs crest over his bottom lip as he runs his hands along my sides, and swiftly picks me up with a strength that is thrilling to me every time. 

He pins me down on the bed, dragging his lips down my jaw and throat. Sometimes it’s hard to shake the instinct of being a Hunter, with his lips against my fluttering pulse. A Vampire, holding me down with my bare throat exposed to him. But I always feel safe in his arms, and give myself over to him more than willingly.

His lips trail down my body, and his thumbs dig against my hipbone.

I watch him, heady with arousal as he sinks into me. He rolls his hips once, and I clutch at the bed sheets beneath me. 

He starts off slow, as we find our rhythm, until our hips move as one. 

Ezra, still in his post orgasmic haze, sidles up beside me. His runs his hands through my hair, entwining it around his fingers. He tilts my head, and brushes his lips against my neck, his other hand teasing one of my nipples until the skin around it pebbles.

Each touch sends my mind spinning, and as Finn quickens his pace, a hot coil builds inside of me, ready for the release.

My vision is clouded but I manage to look up at Finn’s bright eyes, focused on Ezra and I and burning with desire.

It’s then my world splinters, and it feels so fucking _good_ I can’t help myself when I cry out.

Finn’s hips buck, and his eyes shut as he lets out a low growl, swiftly following me over the edge.

I take a few deep breathes, trying to remember how to breathe, and practically sink into Ezra’s arms, resting my head on his shoulder. 

He wraps an arm around me, lips brushing against my forehead.

Finn comes up beside us, and cups either side of Ezra’s face, kissing him softly. Ezra takes his wrist, and lets out a content sigh against his lips. 

“You’re wonderful,” Finn murmurs in his ear, making him smile.

I gaze up at the two of them, heart surging with how much I love them.

Eyes of green and gold meet my own, and Finn draws me in. I slip my arms around both of them, holding them closer and never wanting to let go.


End file.
